Different
by MillHouse10
Summary: Carl Grimes and Lizzie Samuels are two young teens surviving in the apocalypse, they find one another and fall in love, follow them through the apocalypse in a story of love and heartbreak! :) Rated T I'd love some constructive criticism :) Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!
1. Chapter 1

Carl sat on his bed in his cold cell looking though the photo album that his mother had brought with them when everything went to shit, he flipped through the pages and stopped on one of him and his mother when he was a baby, a tear formed in his eye but he quickly wiped it away

"get a grip"

he thought to himself, he closed the book and pulled out the picture of him and Lizzie, the new girl at camp, they had moved to the prison from Woodbury and they had brought a old school camera with them, they took this a few days ago near the pig pen

"She's really pretty..."

Carl thought to himself "Dude! Get a grip! You know she'll just end up dying! Don't get to close it always happens..."

He told himself, he pushed these thoughts from his head and lay down on the bed, "Carl!?" He heard his father yell, he sighed, "Ya dd in here!" He yelled back, Rick walked in sweaty and dirty from farming,

"Hey what's going on? How come you aren't outside playing with the other kids?" He asked,

Carl sighed, "They're kids dad..." Rick chuckled,

"Your point is?" He joked, Carl laughed and sat up revealing the picture on his chest, Rick snatched it up quickly,

"Ohhhh so what's this Carl? Have a crush on Lizzie?" He joked,

Carl tried not to laugh snatching it back, "Maybe dad... I'm trying not to get to attached though..." He said seriously,

Rick turned and faced him, "Carl I know where you're coming from but you need to live a little... Be a kid, have a girlfriend... You never know what'll happen Carl, this is a fucked up world but we have to learn to adapt son." He said kissing his son's hair,

Carl sighed, "Ya you're right, it's just so difficult..." He said sadly but a few minutes later he smiled,

"You know what I'll hang out with her for a few days and see dad." He told his father smiling as he began to walk out of his cell, Rick put the photo under his son's pillow and walked out of Carl's cell catching up to him, "I put it under your pillow. Love you son." He said, Carl smiled, Thanks. I love you too dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie stood by the prison's wall, she always thought about dying, death how it would feel being torn apart by those, those things, she shivered at the thought

"Don't think like that!" She yelled at herself,

Carl walked over to her and looked as she stayed in her dazed state,

"Earth to Lizzie!" He said waving his hand in front of her face, she snapped out of it and smiled while blushing, "Oh hey Carl sorry I zoned out.

" She said, he laughed, "Ahahaha I was wondering if you wanted to play H.O.R.S.E? Winner has to tell the loser what to do."

She thought about it for a minute while the thought "If you win dare him to date you!" Went through her head,

"Deal!" She practically yelled. They made their way to the court which was just outside the prison courtyard, Carl stood at the free-throw line,

"Swish!" He said while the ball went through the net, he stuck his tongue out at her and she glared mockingly at him and missed the shot badly. Rick watched from the window as the two played ball, he hadn't seen Carl so happy in ages, it made Rick extremely happy that his son was happy, Herschel walked in and walked up right behind Rick,

"Well it looks those two are having a great 'ol time." He said, Rick choked back a cough,

"Ya it's great I haven't seen him this happy since before I was shot." He said, Herschel placed his hand on Rick's shoulder,

"You're doing a great job raising that boy. He's turning into one hell of a man." He told Rick, Rick smiled,

"Ya I hope she's still with him..." He said, Herschel took his hand away he was going to ask him to be leader again but decided not to ruin the moment,

"She is Rick don't you worry about that." He said walking away, Rick smiled,

"Ya I know." He said to himself. Carl and Lizzie were tied both had H.O.R.S net letter lost. Carl was hoping for a miracle

"Just shoot it off the wall" he thought to himself, he walked back to the net and threw the ball off the wall, it rolled on the wall for about 10 seconds before it fell through the hoop, Carl jumped up and down,

"YES!" He yelled, Lizzie stood there stunned "Damn there goes your chance" she told herself, she threw it up but the shot fell short. Carl raised his hands in the air, "Yaaaaaaaa I won!" He bragged to Lizzie,

Lizzie laughed and smacked his arm lightly,

"Ya now get this dang dare over with..." She said softly, Carl smiled,

"I dare you to give me a chance... Be my girlfriend?" He asked more than told her, her mouth opened, she stood there shocked! Carl looked nervous,

"Nevermind! I shouldn't of asked!" He said but slowly she stepped forward and hugged him,

"Alright." She said softly into his neck, Carl broke into a huge grin and hugged back. Rick stood at the window smiling as Carl broke into a huge grin, all he'd been waiting for these past few weeks was for Carl to start being a kid again, and it was terrific to see, he looked up to the ceiling,

"He did it..." He said. Carl was happy for the first time in forever it had been impossible to be happy when Judith was born because his mother had just died giving birth to her, but this moment was fantastic he'd never been happier, Lizzie looked up at him,

"Will you finally come to story time with me?" She asked, Carl nodded,

"Ya I guess so." He said obviously trying to bug her, she smacked his arm again and laughed,

"Ha Ha now let's go Ms. Carol is probably waiting." She told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie and Carl arrived at the library about five minutes late, Carol looked up and raised her eyebrows at their entwined hands, Carl quickly let go but Lizzie snatched his hand back and Mika, Lizzie's little sister gasped but smiled, Lizzie looked at Carol,

"Hello Ms. Carol um sorry we're so late." She said smiling, Carol smiled at Carl,

"Don't worry Lizzie. Carl! Nice of you to join us!" She said grinning,

"What made you change your mind?" She asked, Carl gulped,

"Uhhh ya Lizzie asked me to come." He tried saying it confidently but failed, Carol laughed,

"Alright take a seat you two." She said pointing to the open spaces beside Patrick. A few minutes later Patrick leaned over to Carl,

"Dude what's going on?" He asked Carl, Carl pointed his head at Lizzie and smiled,

"We're dating." He said grinning, Patrick high-fived him,

"Dude that's dope!" He said to loud which made Lizzie laugh and Carol look at the two boys,

"I'm sorry boys would you like to tell everyone your story?" She asked, Carl shook his head,

"No sorry Carol we'll stop..." He said, Carol smiled,

"Thank you. Now class what are these?" She asked pulling out the box of knives from under the bo she was sitting on, Carl opened his mouth but Carol saw him,

"Carl you know how important it is for ALL of us to know how to defend ourselves so just calm down and don't argue." She told him, Carl looked like he was going to protest but gave in,

"Fine..." He said, Lizzie smiled at him and they listened to Carol. After lessons Carl left Lizzie after he walked her to the cell so he could get Glenn so they could do tower duty. He arrived at Glenn's cell to see him sharpening his knife,

"Ready to go?" Carl asked him, Glenn stood up and wiped the blade on his jeans,

"Uh ya lets go." He replied. The two walked to the tower slowly Glenn walking beside Carl, he looked at Carl,

"No offense but you're in a surprisingly good mood." He said laughing, Carl looked at him and laughed,

"Why can't I be?" He asked, Glenn laughed,

"C'mon Carl I'm not trying to be rude but you're never happy and I understand why kiddo." He said sympathetically, Carl nodded,

"Ya I know but there comes a time when you just have to start being a kid again." He said, Glenn nodded impressed with his answer then smiled,

"That's great to hear." He said, "Really." He added, Carl smiled,

"I asked out the new girl... Lizzie." He said, Glenn smacked him on the back in friendly way,

"You've come a long way Carl, it's good to see the apocalypse hasn't robbed you of a life..." he said, Carl nodded,

"I really like her Glenn... It scares me you know what I mean right?" Carl asked, Glenn sighed,

"Yup I'm always worried about Maggie... All the time... It's just something you have to deal with." He told the young man,

"Yup it is." Carl answered. They stood guard for a few more minutes before Carl got bored,

"Glenn do you mind if I go?" He asked, Glenn looked at him,

"Nah kid. Just go have some fun." He replied, Carl smiled,

"Thanks Glenn!" He said smiling then ran to his cell. When he got to where his and Lizzie's cell was he walked in and saw that she had fallen asleep on his bed, he approached and saw that she was holding his picture of him and her, he picked her up and climbed to the top bunk and set her dow on the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily,

"You didn't have to move me. You could of slept up here." She said yawning, Carl smiled at her,

"I'm trying to be a nice guy just let me and get some sleep." He said kissing her hand, Lizzie smiled,

"Alright Carl sleep tight." She told him kissing his cheek, he smiled and climbed down to his own bed and fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Carl awoke in a cold sweat, he'd been having a nightmare about walkers killing everyone that he loved and leaving him to grieve, he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he then showered and got dressed before he walked back slowly to his and Lizzie's cell, he still wasn't used to and didn't like the cold showers that they were forced to take it made his body ache and that wasn't good when you lived in a world full of flesh eating freaks, not to mention how brutal the showers were in the winter. As he walked in to the cell he found Lizzie brushing her hair apparently she had showered quicker than he had. She looked up and smiled at him,

"Hey! Sleep well?" She asked smiling, Carl shook his head sadly,

"Nope... I haven't slept well since this whole thing happened... I hope you did though." He said hugging her tightly, she buried her face in his chest hugging him back and the looked up at him,

"Ya I slept fine but that doesn't matter, why didn't you tell me? You could of slept up on the top bunk with me." She said, Carl blushed and she responded,

"Not like that you goof! I mean just to make you feel more safe!" She said seriously but slightly smiling, Carl shook his head,

"Ya but what would people think about two 14 year olds sleeping in the same bed?" He asked,

"What would my dad do? He wakes me up all the time usually..." He added, she sighed,

"Well I guess you ask." She answered, he laughed but then got serious,

"Ya I guess I do have to ask... Just let me think about it first ok?" Carl asked, she smiled,

"That's all I can ask of you." She said kissing him on his cheek, he smiled,

"Thanks Liz lets go see if we can help out with anything." He said and she agreed and the two of them walked outside to the pig pen to where his father was,

"Carl grab a shovel and help get the waste out of this pen with me." Rick told him not looking at him just continuing to shovel, but he turned around and saw Lizzie,

"Oh hey Lizzie do you mind if Carl helps me for a bit?" He asked smiling, she shook her head which made Carl groan,

"No I'll just go and see Mika." She said looking at Carl before she hugged him,

"See you later." She said kissing his cheek softly before she walked to Carol's and her sister's cell. A couple of minutes later she arrived at the cell,

"Hey Mika." She said walking in, Mika jumped up and hugged her sister,

"Hey sis! Where were you all day yesterday? I only saw you at story time!" She said, Lizzie smiled,

"It's fine Mika... I was hanging out with Carl... We're dating!" She said smiling, Mika gave a toothy grin,

"That's so romantic Liz! Falling in love in a zombie apocalypse." She said sighing, Lizzie laughed, Carol walked in,

"Oh hey Liz it's nice to see you." She said smiling at her apocalyptic adopted daughter, Lizzie smiled back,

"Hi Carol, Carl has to help so I thought I'd come up here and see you guys." She said, Mika stood up from her chair,

"Her and Carl are dating." She said in a teasing tone, Lizzie turned to her and glared,

"Mika!" She exclaimed, Carol laughed,

"It's okay Lizzie calm down that's great to hear. Everyone deserves to be happy in this world." She told her, Lizzie smiled,

"Thanks. You've really taken great care of us since daddy died... Once Karen told us he died I wanted to die to..." She said choking back tears, Carl frowned,

"We're gonna make it through this Liz you know that." She told her, Lizzie nodded,

"Ya I know... It's just hard..." She said, Carol spoke again hugging her,

"Life's hard, we have to face this challenge though. Now go wait in Carl's cell for him sweetheart... And remember we have lessons tomorrow night after dinner." She said sending the girl off. Carl finished shoveling out the pig crap and looked up to see hundreds of walkers outside of the fence, he was so sick of this crap! He wanted so badly just to shoot all of those sorry walkers, Rick looked at his son whom had just walked up to him,

"You can go now if you want... I'll handle the rest of this." He told Carl, He nodded,

"Dad you know how I can't sleep at night all the time right?" He asked, Rick nodded,

"Ya you told me that one time... Why haven't you told me it's happened more?" He asked shaking his head, Carl sighed,

"You sound like Lizzie..." He said blushing, Rick laughed,

"I guess that means we care eh son?" He asked laughing, Carl laughed and looked down,

"She wants me to sleep on the top bunk with her so I feel more safe..." He said quietly, Rick looked at him curiously,

"Is that what you want? Carl nodded,

"Ya I want to see if it works out... But I know it won't." He muttered, Rick sighed,

"Ya... Ya I guess test it out and see if it works out." He told his son not sure if he should of allowed it, Carl nodded,

"Ok dad I'll tell you if it works." And with that he walked up the small hill and back to his cell glaring at the walkers pounding on the fence as he walked by them. He made it back to his cell and looked up on the top bunk to see Lizzie curled up laying down on the bed, she looked up at him as he stood on the bunks ladder,

"Hey ready to go get some food?" She asked him, He sighed happily,

"Ya I guess we should go get some food... By the way my dad said we can test out if this works. I hope it does..." He informed her, she smiled,

"I hope it works too." So they made their way down to the cafeteria for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl Dixon sat in the car waiting for the rest of the group to come, today they were going on an easy run into town and gather a few supplies and ammo. After about another five minutes the group finally started getting into the car,

"Y'all better hurry up if you wanna make this run... Slow as molasses already..." Daryl said grumpily, Zack, Michonne, Sasha and finally Bob got into the car,

"All here?" Daryl asked gruffly, Sasha nodded,

"Ya all accounted for." She replied. The group made their way into town and quickly raided the ammo store that Rick found one day when he was out walking. They pulled up to a store and got out, Sasha looked at the group,

"Okay you all know what to find. Zack, Bob with me, Daryl and Michonne you guys do what you do." She told the group as the five members of the prison group made their way into the deserted store. Sasha, Zack and Bob made their way through the store slowly gathering what they needed as they went, there was surprisingly a lot of the stuff that they needed not that they were upset about that it was obviously a great relief, Bob suddenly stopped,

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up." He told Sasha, she nodded,

"All righty Bob just hurry up." She ordered, he nodded and turned around jogging to the liquor isle, he grabbed the first bottle he saw and put it in his bag so no one new what he took, quickly he caught back up to the rest of the group in the middle of the store right in front of the main doors. Daryl looked at them,

"Alrigh what'd y'all get then?" He asked, Sasha spoke up,

"Everything on the list is in our bags." She said proudly, Daryl nodded,

"Not bad considering we got double what was on ours." He said winking at them as they walked out of the and Lizzie were both having a good day as far as days in the boring dark prison could be they were in their cell reading his comics and laughing at one another and just being all around a cute young couple, Carl was more than happy that he decided to date Lizzie, they still hadn't actually kissed yet, Carl was hoping that would happen soon he'd never kissed a girl before, but still he didn't mind getting kisses on the cheek as long as they were from Liz. Lizzie stood up on the bed and jumped up and down,

"I'm soo bored! What else is there to do?" She asked sighing, Carl also sighed,

"I wish that I could help you with that..." He said standing up and putting her hair behind her ear which made her blush, bite her lip and smile, she looked him in the eye,

"Wanna kiss?" She asked nonchalant, Carl looked at her like she had five heads and Lizzie giggled,

"I mean we are dating so what does it matter?" She asked, he gulped,

"I've just never... I'veneverkissedagirl!" He rushed out of his mouth, she smiled,

"Neither have I silly, soooooo..." She said blushing, he got closer,

"How do we do this?" He asked, she shivered as she felt his hot breath on her face and she smelt his bubblegum tooth paste,

"Uhm I saw Glenn and Maggie doing it once and they used their mouths... All of their mouths I mean..." She said blushing a brighter shade of red,

"Uhhhhhhh ok so just open your mouth and I'll kiss you I guess..." He told her nervously, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes she had the cutest red face he'd ever seen, she opened one eye,

"Stop staring and kiss me!" She demanded, Carl opened his mouth and closed his eyes swooping in quickly... So quickly that he knocked their heads together making both of them wince in pain,

"Owwwww!" She screeched, "What was that for!?" She asked rubbing her forehead, he frowned disappointed with himself,

"Sorry I closed my eyes and I guess I leaned down to fast and I sort of bumped your head..." He said clearly, she smiled sadly,

"It's ok, maybe keep your eyes open until you put your mouth on mine." She told him, he nodded,

"Ya great idea." He said smiling, Lizzie closed her eyes again and opened her mouth, Carl leaned down and placed his mouth gently on hers, Lizzie couldn't describe what she was feeling right now it was like she had actual knots in her stomach that were being untied the longer this sloppy kiss went on, Carl tasted sweet she noted, she definitely couldn't taste bubblegum tooth paste more chicken then bubble gum... "Gross" she thought laughing to herself, it may have been gross but she wouldn't of wanted to share this with anyone else. Rick had just been down at the water system, he and Carol hed to fix it because the pipe was jammed with waste, he made his way back to his and his families cell block, he heard yelling and then quiet chatter as he got closer to Carl's cell so he peeked in and looked at the bed to see his son sharing his first kiss with his first and maybe only girlfriend, he quickly backed out of the cell smiling to himself,

"Don't want to intrude on a first kiss." He thought to himself as he went to lay down for a while. Lizzie pulled out of the kiss, she felt electric, that was the best she'd ever felt in her life! She looked up at Carl and smiled,

"Wow..." She said breathlessly, Carl laughed and nodded,

"Ya that was really nice." He agreed, she put her hair back behind her ear and blushed,

"I'm glad it was with you..." She said sweetly and honestly, Carl smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips,

"So am I Lizzie." He said he stood up again and they both walked out of the cell towards the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl sat on his bed cleaning off his arrows, he never did trust Bob... Something fishy was up with that guy even if Daryl was the one who brought him to the prison... He sighed setting down his arrows

"Gonna need to get some more" he thought looking at the fifteen arrows that he had left, with another loud sigh he layed down on his mattress and closed his eyes, he tried for an hour to fall asleep but he just couldn't his mind was in over drive over what Sasha had told him about Bob seperating from them to do something, what's more suspicious than that!? He needed some rest he was over thinking things not to mention most of the day all he could think about was Beth Greene, why he was he did not know he'd never liked a girl except for that one time in kindergarten but what the fuck did that matter? He was in his late thirties now it's not like he could get Beth she was far to young and he'd grown close with Maggie and Hershel and didn't want to betray their trust, he tried to fall asleep again sick of thinking about this bullshit and before he knew it he was asleep.

Bob sat on his cell looking at the bottle of red wine he had gotten on the run this afternoon, he knew he had a problem but he just couldn't stop it

"Yes! Yes you can!" He kept saying himself, he sighed and took the cork out before walking over to the sink and reluctantly pouring the reddish liquid out of the bottle and down the sink, he felt a lot of things at that moment but the most important thing that he felt was relief of what he had just done, he had finally done something right, he'd taken the first step to becoming clean he took a deep breath placing the bottle in his bag and closing it, he walked back to bed and went under the covers, sighing he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Carl and Lizzie sat on the bottom bunk of the bed talking about something Thor had done in one of Carl's comics, Lizzie was about to argue back when Carl cut her off with a soft kiss that made her head spin, she smacked his arm playfully,

"Jerk! I wanted to keep arguing." She said yawning,

"On the other hand... Maybe we should go to bed." She said climbing the ladder to the top bunk, she looked at Carl who was staring at the ladder, she rolled her eyes, "Your Dad said it was fine Carl... Come on just get up here, no one will ask why since your Dad said it was fine." She told him, slowly but surely he nodded,

"Ya of course one second." He said climbing up the ladder,

"There now that you're here spoon me." She told him simply, he looked at her questioningly,

"What the heck is spooning?" He asked, she laughed and rolled her eyes at him for the millionth time that day,

"It's where I lay on my side like this," She said laying on her side, "And then you lay down beside me on your side and we cuddle." She told him, slowly Carl put his pillow beside her's before he started to lay on his side, he got on his side and wrapped his arms around her stomach protectively, she smiled to herself and wiggled back so that their bodies were touching specifically his groin was against her bum, Carl felt a strain in his groin but thankfully nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief

"That would of been embarrassing" he thought to himself before burying his head on his pillow and breathing in the scent of Lizzie's hair while drifting to sleep.

Rick lay on his bed completely drained of any energy his body contained that day, he'd had to do lots in a limited amount of time today, he killed a lot of walkers on the fence, cleaned out the pig pen and the horses den, went and cleared out the traps and carried a couple of couple of hogs back separately along with a couple of tiny rabbits and then he he helped make the dinner. He was tired but he had to do his part to keep this group alive and he got a warm feeling doing it kinda like he was doing the people who had died right. He rolled onto his side and looked into Judith's protective crate where they had made her sleep so she was safe in case the worst happened. It had bars all around it so that nothing could get into it or at her and it was made out of steel so walkers couldn't break it. With a sigh he layed back on his back and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Carl woke up slowly, for the first time in months he had managed to sleep the entire night, he and Lizzie had apparently moved a lot in their sleep because he was now flat on his back and she was now laying on top of him with her hair fanned out all over his torso and her head on his chest, he smiled to himself at how weird but right this felt, slowly he tried to lay down on his side as he did this Lizzie moved in her sleep and they spooned just like they had last night, Carl loved this, it was now his favourite thing because he felt so right having her here in his arms, he sighed as he put his head on her shoulder, he must of been to rough because she woke up seconds later yawning and opening her eyes before turning her head slightly,

"Hey there." She said smiling kissing his nose, he laughed,

"Hey how'd you sleep?" He asked her in a tired voice,

"Great! But more importantly how did you sleep?" She asked anxiously, he looked down and then looked back up smiling,

"I slept the whole night!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly, She hugged back and smiled wide,

"Yes! That's so awesome!" She said happily planting a huge wet kiss on his lips, he pulled out wearing a huge sloppy grin on his face,

"I'm gonna go tell my Dad." He said getting up and pulling on the old nightgown he had found on a run, it was a big dark green ugly thing but it was warm so he didn't care. Carl walked up to is Dad's cell to see him taking Judith out of her crate and laying her head down on his bed, Rick looked up to the door seeing Carl,

"Hey son what's up? He asked grabbing his piece of chicken he had cooked for breakfast, Carl grinned,

"I slept the whole night perfectly Dad." He said, Rick kept a straight face,

"Honestly I'm not sure how I feel about this... On one hand you're nightmare free, but on the other hand you have to sleep with a girl to be nightmare free..." He told Carl, Carl nodded slowly,

"Just so you know," He said walking away, "You said that this was ok and nothing is going to change that." He muttered angrily, Rick scratched his beard then pinched the bridge of his nose sighing

"Yup you did tell him he could..." He said to himself.

It was now mid-day Daryl Dixon sat on the bench outside, he was going to get more arrows later today so he got together a tiny group to go along with him so they could search for ammo on the way. He raised his head and saw Beth Greene "She looks sexy" he thought to himself, she looked at him smiling,

"Hey Daryl. I was wondering if you wanted some deer? Maggie just made some if you do." She said smiling, Daryl cracked a tiny smirk,

"Ya might s'well." He grumbled, she smiled, Ok! I'll go get you some!" She said happily walking away, he sat back and admired her ass as she walked away,

"I don't think this is gonna happen." He told himself, You can't do that it would cause to many cracks in the group." He told himself flicking away his cigarette.

Carl and Lizzie were perched on the chair in the guard tower with Lizzie sitting happily on his lap playing with her hair, Carl had watch at which he was pretty good at considering that nothing ever happened, Lizzie ran her hand through her blonde hair looking out near the path, the sun was just going down, their watch, well Carl's watch really would be over when the sun went down because Maggie and Glenn always had time, suddenly she looked back at the path and saw a figure walking down it, she smacked Carl's leg waking him up from his deep sleep, he grumbled,

"What the hell was that liz!?" He said through a yawn, she pointed at the figure,

"Look!" Carl looked and saw the figure running to the outter gates, he gasped and turned before running over to the ladder just as Glenn climbed up,

"Hey Carl what's the rush?" He asked laughing, Carl pointed out the window at the now shadowy figure,

"Look! Someones like talking to the walkers or killing them but no ones supposed to be doing it right now!" He yelled at Glenn, Glenn looked out the window spotting the figure before beginning to climb back down,

"Stay there until Maggie and I get back you two!" He yelled climbing down the ladder, Carl sighed and walked up to Lizzie,

"Wanna makeout?" He asked smirking and suddenly he was being pounced on by Lizzie.

Maggie and Glenn made their way down to the fence and carefully approached the gate, Maggie walked up to the man,

"HEY!" She yelled, the figure jumped and turned around revealing himself to be none other than Bob Stookey and he was holding a half-eaten rat, Glenn bent over and hurled,

"Bob what the hell are you doing!?" Asked Maggie clearly pissed off at the man, he stuterred for a moment before finally gaining composure,

"I'm feeding them rats to get them off of our damn backs." He said quietly, Glenn snorted,

"Sorry Bob that's a pretty shitty excuse there is no way they are gonna leave that damn fence alone as long as we're here. Now come with us we're gonna have to tell the council." He told Bob who frowned,

"Ya I guess that'd be best," he said beginning to walk,

"I messed up I deserve punishment..." He said softly, the three made their way up to the prison. Lizzie and Carl broke their long kiss smiling at one another before looking out the window to see the three figure walking back towards the prison,

"Yes they got him!" Lizzie said happily, Carl grinned before taking Lizzie's hand and taking her down to the library where Glenn and Maggie had gone, but no one noticed the other figure making their way through the fence from the outside and began feeding the walkers.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks now since Bob had been caught feeding the zombies rats, the group didn't end up kicking him out or killing him for that matter, he was far to valuable, he could handle a knife, shoot a gun and being a former army medic didn't hurt, but what they did do to Bob was lock him in his cell and that was now his house basically, they gave him all his meals and he used the toilet in his cell, but Bob liked it knowing he wasn't at risk of any walker attacks.

Carl and Lizzie were still sleeping in the same bed as one another much to the displeasure of Carol when she had found out, she still didn't like it but seeing how much happier it made both children.

Daryl had given up his stupid fascination with Beth Greene and had decided he didn't want to destroy and cause any cracks in the friendships he'd made with these people, his first true family that actually cared about him, not to mention she just wasn't really his type, he'd also been keeping a more safe approach when on watch because of Bob's bullshit, which he predicted.

Rick and Michonne had started spending a lot of time together, alone, not being un-noticed by Lizzie and Carl who had opposite opinions about the matter, Lizzie obviously found it very cute but Carl as much as he loved Michonne didn't want his father with anyone else other than his mother, Lizzie had tried to console him about it many times telling him that his Dad would always love his mother even if she was in heaven, it was still very hard for him and he never listened when Lizzie said those things, it was just hard for him, he missed his mother so much and missed having him, his Dad and Mom together like before this world went to shit, however the only reason Carl hadn't flipped out yet was due to the fact that he saw how much happier his father was all the time he'd even started using his gun and killing walkers.

Carl awoke in the middle of the night for the first time since Lizzie and him had started sleeping together, he had a small nightmare, he saw the Governor and his henchmen dragging away all of his loved ones and executing them one by one and making Carl watch and when they had finished they left Carl there with all of the dead bodies Rick, Judith and his Lizzie. He whimpered sitting up and wiped his eyes realizing he had been crying

"Some strong person you are Carl Grimes" He told himself, he lay back down again and the still asleep Lizzie rolled over and lay half of her body on top of him, he quietly laughed and kissed her eyebrow gently, she mumbled something and giggled in her sleep. Carl closed his eyes desperately wanting to just fall back asleep again and have those nice dreams he'd been having of him and Lizzie but he was just to nervous about having another nightmare, he sighed and put his arm around Lizzie and she immediately snuggled closer to him before his eyes shut and he was asleep for the rest of the night.

Carl awoke to the smell of meat being cooked over the fire outside their cell block, he opened his eyes and saw that Lizzie had already gotten up and dressed seeing as though her pajamas were lying beside him in a ball, he sat up slowly and cringed, his ankle was asleep and every time he went to move it, it began to sting painfully like it was about to snap,

"Shit." He swore under his breath. After his foot had woke up Carl climbed off the top bunk and slipped on his t-shirt and shoes before putting on the most important thing his father's old sheriffs hat, he heard a scream, her scream and he ran as fast as he could into the hall outside of the cell block to see Lizzie,

"Walkers in the prison!" She yelled at Carl running up and hugging him, Carl hugged back for a second before pulling out of the hug and running as fast as he could towards the cell where the screaming was coming from, he ran into the cell block and saw Daryl and his Dad killing walkers while Glenn was quickly escorting people outside of the block, Carl saw a walker going after his Dad, he reacted quickly pulling out his gun and shooting it right in the eye, Rick turned around,

"Nice shot! Look in the last two cells Carl." He told his son, Carl approached the first cell calmly and looked in seeing no walkers. Slowly and quietly Carl approached the last cell, he walked in gun drawn and gasped in terror at what he saw, lying on the floor was the bloated and very bloody body of the zombified Patrick, Carl shook his head sadly before walking over to and kneeling beside the boy whom he'd considered a great friend,

"Sorry Pat..." He said to the flailing walker before stabbing it in the bridge of it's nose. Carl slowly sat back against the wall and sook his head before getting up even slower, the first friend he'd had since Sophia, Patrick, was now just another number added to the death toll of the Prison group.


End file.
